


Dix points du dix

by UmiAzuma



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Community: makinghugospin, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kink Meme, kpop references are kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the kink meme "Les Amis (or at least some of them)are a 1990's style boyband.<br/>Enjolras would so be the pretty one."</p><p>I know too much about kpop and decided to do it like this xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dix points du dix

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge on 1990's boybands are limited so I used my knowledge in kpop to do this xD
> 
> The tittle is the roughest french translation I could find of the song "10 Jeom Manjeome 10 Jeom" (10 points out of 10) from Korean boyband 2PM :3

“Bossuet had an accident on Idol Olympics again...” Grantaire commented from his spot on the couch. He hadn’t had any activities lately except for the ones from the group, so he was enjoying his spare time while the others had full schedules.  
“Really?” Jehan poked his head from outside the kitchen, he had finally come back home from filming a drama. “What happened this time?”  
“He fell flat on his face running a marathon. The fans say, and I quote ‘Idol Olympics have just started and Laigle already had an accident. A brand new record.’ The poor bastard...”

Jehan sighed; he hadn’t known much about his fellow band mates until now that he came back from Montfermeil. The drama had drained him completely and he wasn’t able to appear on some of the group’s performances. He had almost passed out when he was filming one of the episodes, and their manager, Lamarque, had said he should stop under sleeping and made sure he went to bed at reasonable hours, except when they were filming at night and outdoors.

Les Amis were a male pop group under Musain Entertainment, a small company that only had them as a group, a two member female group called Girls Day, that consisted of Éponine and Musichetta, a solo singer and actress, Cosette Fauchelevent, who happened to be the CEO’s daughter and child actor Gavroche, who also happened to be Éponine’s little brother and would probably start to train with other boys his age that were under the company’s care to debut when they became of age, for now, Gavroche appeared in some TV shows, movies and dramas, and was the favorite of many a producer because of his innocent appearance.

The group had one manager, Lamarque, none of them actually knew or remembered his given name because they had always called him just Lamarque. When they debuted, the oldest of them was 17, so they all kind of see him as a father figure. Except for Marius, who has taken the company’s CEO as his father figure, considering he is to be married to Cosette soon. He’s probably the only member that doesn’t have rabid fans that would scare his girlfriend away.

But that all is beside the point, the point is that Bossuet was running a marathon in Idol Olympics and fell flat on his face while running. 

Jehan nursed his hot chocolate cup in his hands. Lamarque would give him hell for it later, saying an idol such as himself must eat and drink healthy, but Jehan had never really needed a diet like Bahorel or Bossuet or Combeferre did, he was naturally too skinny, he was also the youngest in the group, and was often called ‘moulant’ by the fans, because he was the skinny one. Enjolras was the ‘visual’ of the group, the image, the pretty one, that’s why he was always featured in music videos of female singers from other companies, or invited to be the image of some product or service. 

Grantaire was the funny one, along with Bossuet (but he was funny because he was unfortunate), he was also the rapper along with Courfeyrac and Feuilly. At the same time Jehan and Courfeyrac were the main dancers, Enjolras, Combeferre and Joly were the main singers. Marius was just... Marius... He was a better radio host than a singer, to be quite honest.

Lamarque arrived a few minutes after Jehan finished his hot chocolate, with Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Joly and Feuilly, they looked tired. Enjolras had been to a filming set to record a commercial, while Courf, Joly and Feuilly had been in a TV show, probably being forced to do ridiculous things for the fans’ entertainment. Lamarque said he would go and pick Bossuet, Bahorel and Combeferre from the set of Idol Olympics, and Marius from the radio station and that would be the end of their schedules for the day. They all sighed in relief and scattered over to their rooms, the couches, the kitchen or the shower.

Enjolras threw himself on the couch, next to Grantaire, and looked over at his laptop, frowning.  
“What, Bossuet got in an accident AGAIN?” Grantaire snorted.  
“Yeah, he fell on his face running a marathon.”  
“Poor guy, this is no life for him.” Joly added, coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water. “One of these days he’s going to break a leg or something like that.”  
“At least it was Idol Olympics and not some silly variety show.” Grantaire added, not removing his eyes from the computer. “How did the show go, by the way?”  
“Ah, it was horrible; I never want to play the card game with Courf and Feuilly, ever!” Joly rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen. “Can you imagine how unsanitary those cards were? How unsanitary that whole game is? I could have caught some disease from them!”  
“I’m still surprised he kissed his co-star in that last drama he was in...” Jehan whispered, and both Enjolras and Grantaire tried hard not to laugh, but to no avail. “He looked like he would throw up after the director cut the scene...”

Lamarque came back with the other boys, Bossuet had a nasty bruise on the side of his face, Bahorel and Combeferre were still trying not to laugh at him and Marius looked lost, he didn’t even know what happened. Joly grinned at them all.  
“How did Idol Olympics go?” He asked, Bossuet mumbled something and went to his room, while Bahorel excitedly mentioned he got a gold medal that was actually a chocolate covered in colored tin foil and Combeferre talked about how unfair the whole situation was, he deserved the bloody medal.

After having dinner, Lamarque told them they had a dance rehearsal for the next day with Éponine for a collaboration they would do with her on a music video, and talked to Jehan about some song he had composed and that he wanted to include in their next album, it was a ballad he’d been working on, and Courfeyrac looked particularly proud of the young poet. 

They took turns to shower and brush their teeth, Lamarque said good bye to them and told them to lock the door properly, there were fans outside that would probably try to sneak into the house. When they were all clean and relaxed, some of them retired to sleep, some of them stayed awake for a while, Enjolras and Grantaire left early, and the others watched them go suspiciously.  
“The mommy and the daddy are going to sleep...” Jehan whispered, and Courfeyrac slapped his arm playfully.  
“You guys really think that they’re together like THAT?” Bossuet asked, holding a piece a steak to the bruised side of his face.  
“Maybe, the fans would go crazy if that were the case.” Courfeyrac shrugged. “I’m going to bed. We have a busy schedule tomorrow. You are going back to Idol Olympics tomorrow, Bossuet?”  
“Hell to the no, do you see what happened to my face? The makeup girls are going to have quite a challenge tomorrow for the radio show!”

Courfeyrac shrugged and went into his room, the one he shared with Jehan, he turned off the light and went to sleep.  
Tomorrow would be a really busy day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I ever post here, and I'm really REALLY sorry I didn't get some of the characters right, if you feel something can be improved in this, please let me know, I haven't finished the Brick, so I based some of the things on fanfictions I've read here and there. So far there are no actual mentions of official couples except for Marius and Cosette, but I'll work on the others :3 I pwomise.  
> Please be nice to me :3
> 
> In case you are curious (which I doubt, sometimes I feel I'm the only one who actually LIKES kpop out there xD) here's the video of 10 Jeom Manjeome 10 Jeom from 2PM :3 I know, not enough members xD But I like them more than I like, say, Super Junior, and they have more members (they used to be 13, yeah, big). Anyway, here's the video :D  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZ1YtGPxnBM


End file.
